


Bed

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: My contribution to Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge. Inspired by TLC show Undressed.





	

Blaine shifted nervously on the bed. His skin seemed to be on fire, while his guts were one block of ice. On the right side of the big screen in front of the bed - his side - he could read one word, written in bold white letters. 

YES.

Clearing his suddenly dry throat, he looked left, at his companion. Kurt, young and beautiful fashion designer, sat with his arms folded around his legs. His head rested on his knees, and his eyes were glued to the screen. 

The past 15 minutes were the best of Blaine's life. In such short time he connected with Kurt faster and deeper than with any other person he ever met. The task were simple. Undress each other. Tell funny childhood story. Kiss each other. 

When their lips touched, it felt like every New Year's Eve and Fourth of July fireworks of his life combined and doubled. They parted, breathing heavily, lost on each other eyes. After what felt like years, Kurt chuckled and moved a bit from Blaine's embrace. 

The only thing left was to decide either they're go on a proper date or not. 

Holding his breath, Blaine closed his eyes. This is it. The end or the beginning. Dear Lord, please please please...

Suddenly he found himself flaying out of the bed, arms full of Kurt, his lips on him. Last thing he registered before he let himself be consumed by Kurt, was another YES on the screen.


End file.
